Batman and The Nundu
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent to Gotham City by the M.o.M. She meets the Batman and his partners only to her being lured into their business. She will double up as a superhero called Nundu. With two love interests both hiding secrets from her and a villain out to get her.
1. Wayne Manor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione went out off the yellow taxi to see a huge manor. She had been sent from the ministry to deal with the crimes In Gotham. Apparently a witch patrolling the streets would really help out even though they had Batman. Hermione was well know around the world for her work in muggle-born and house elf rights. They also know her from being one of Harry's companions in the horcrux hunt and a war heroine.

A man in a tuxedo walked up to her shaking her hand,"you must be Miss Granger from London."

She smiled,"you know my name I think it's only fair I know yours."

"My name Is Alfred," he introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you. So Mr Wayne has remembered that he arranged for us to have afternoon tea?" She asked. Alfred nodded.

"Yes of course I'll take you into the manor. Tell me what is it like in England these days?" He questioned.

She grinned happily,"England is peaceful and happy. Many of our crocks have been wiped off the streets." The taxi drove off as Hermione turned her head. "I paid when I got into the taxi."

Alfred smiled and took her inside. She looked around,"you have quite a place."

A girl with blonde hair come over to her,"hello, I'm Barbara."

Hermione shook her hand,"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger. As in the girl who hates Batman and his partners?!" a boy yelled furious coming down the stairs.

"I don't-" Hermione begun to say before interrupted by a man.

"Dick, that's not how we treat our guests!" The man yelled. Hermione recognised him as Bruce Wayne. He turned to her and expanded his arm,"Miss Granger."

She smiled giving his hand a little shake,"Mr Wayne." She looked over to Dick,"you must have misheard my conference. I don't hate Batman. I just think he is luring more crime to Gotham. I think that him and his sidekicks are bringing threats into the city. I think that they need to stop throwing themselves into all this trouble. I'm here to help him."

"Batman, Robin and Batgirl don't need your help. They have done things you couldn't possible imagine," Dick told her.

"Dick-" Bruce sneered.

Hermione chuckled,"Its fine Mr. Wayne. Batman has nothing on me. Just like his sidekicks. I have done things only Batman could hope to do. He may fight gangs but I fight gangs without a suit. I fight much much larger gangs and more powerful enemies."

Bruce cleared his throat,"Miss Granger shall I escort you to the living room? There we can begin."

"Yes of course," Hermione gave him a small smiling as he ushered her to a room giving dick a dirty look.

Hermione sat down on the table. Bruce sat next to her,"wine?" He gestured to two wine glasses that were positioned next to a bottle.

"Yes please," she replied.

He poured wine into the glasses and handed her on. "I'm sorry about Dick," Bruce apologised.

"No, it's only a natural response," Hermione told him taking a sip of wine.

"So, you will be working with Commissioner Gordon?" Wayne asked her.

"Yes. I'm quite excited about that," she answered.

Bruce smiled,"so you know criminology?"

"Well enough to get me by. My best friends are police officers in England. However, I take part in some police investigations and calls. I try to keep the world a safe and peaceful place," Hermione explained.

"And you don't think Batman is doing that?" Bruce asked her curious. Hermione shifted uncomfortable taking another sip of the red wine.

"Well, it's hard to say. I just don't think he is helping in the right way. I'm not against him. I'm on his side. It's just from experience there are two kinds of people good and bad. People can change. Batman gets darker and darker by the minute. I don't want to see him change," Hermione said. Bruce took a lot of interest in her words.

"You are very intriguing Miss Granger. Mind if I call you Hermione?" He quizzed. Hermione blushed. 'He found her intriguing,' she thought to herself. She nodded with a small smile not trusting her speech.

* * *

Bruce escorted Hermione to the front door. "Well I hope to see you again," Bruce stated.

She smiled very fond of Bruce,"thank you Mr Wayne. The food was great, as was the wine. I also hope we meet again. Your manor is very beautiful. Maybe one day I'll be able to go inside Wayne Tower."

"Well you are defiantly smart enough and please next time we meet call me by my first name," Bruce said.

Hermione nodded as Bruce opened the door,"well goodbye for now."

"See you later," Bruce responded. She walked out of the manor and into another taxi.

Barbara and Dick came down the stairs. Dick sighed relieved,"thank goodness she's gone."

"Start being nicer to her, because we will all be seeing a lot of her," Bruce told Dick.

Barbara smiled childishly,"Brucie in love?"

"More intrigued," he replied closing the door as the taxi drove off.

"It's always nice to meet new people," Alfred said,"she looked lovely."

"Yes, she was," Bruce agreed.

**I want more Batman x Hermione shippings**


	2. Batman

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Hermione stood on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department. She watched the signal in the sky waiting for Batman and his sidekicks. She turned around and gasped surprised to see Batman right behind her.

His two partners in crime stood behind him. Commissioner Gordon walked up smiling,"Batman, Robin,

Batgirl. Meet Hermione Granger, she was sent over from England to-"

"To help us. It is okay Miss Granger with have everything under control. We don't need help. Gotham is in out hand. Our problem," Batman told her. She gave a sly smile.

"Let me solve your problem. I'm stronger than I look," she said walking over to her left. He didn't change his emotion.

"I'm sure you are. But, you should concern yourself with my work," replied Batman. He had a strong deep voice that was very confident. Hermione liked it.

"Gotham isn't a problem if you know how to deal with it," she told him making her voice equally up to his confidence.

"And you know how to deal with it?" Batman asked her. She chuckled.

"I can."

"Okay lovebirds! Can we focus on why we came up here?!" Robin yelled annoyed. He didn't like Hermione, you could tell it by his voice.

She looked at him,"great another person who hates me."

"There are two people being held hostage down at the old abandoned soft drink factory. Cops have tried but the leader of the gang is too powerful," Gordon told Batman and his partners.

Hermione smiled at the three of them. A trio, a golden trio. Two boys one girl. Batman was the leader and the bravest kinda of like Harry was. Robin was Batman's first partner and his best friend. Robin was like Ron. Batgirl was hopefully really smart because in Hermione's eyes she was sort of like her.

"Got it," Batman responded.

"Okay," Hermione said taking note.

Batman looked at her and deeply said,"sorry Miss, once you start doing more police work then I'll consider your help."

She turned her head at the symbol furious,"you know Batman one day you three will die then who is going to be around to save Gotham?"

She looked back to see the three gone. Commissioner Gordon laughed,"don't worry they do that a lot."

Hermione walked to her apartment still furious at Batman. How dare he? How dare he turn down her? She was bloody Hermione Granger! She was the smartest witch of her age! She was a witch! She was a Gryffindor!

Hermione felt an arm pull her into a dark alley. It belong to a man who was wearing black clothes. He held a knife up to her,"give me your money!"

"No!" Hermione shouted back. He put his knife right on her neck. Suddenly another man pushed him to the ground and wrapped him up in some type of rope. Hermione could barely see a thing. She felt the breath of the man who saved her.

"Hold on?" He said placing her arms around his torso. She heard something grip on to the roof of a building then a sudden lift to the air. She felt her feet touch the roof of the building and to see light shine on her rescuer.

"Batman! I had everything under control," she told him still her arms were wrapped around him.

"Sure you did. But I believe a matter of thanks is needed," Batman said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, thank you," Hermione gave in.

"Are you perfectly comfortable with your arms around me?" Batman questioned her with a chuckle.

She let go of him,"unlikely."

"I can take you to your apartment," Batman offered.

"No thank you, I can get there by myself," Hermione declined.

Batman turned around for a minute and looked back to see Hermione gone. "Copy cat."


	3. The party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione arrived at the party in a scarlet dress. She watched everyone from a corner of a room. She wasn't one for partying. It had only been last night she encounter the famous Batman. For some reason she couldn't get him out of her mind. A waiter offered her a glass of champagne and she took it happily. She hadn't been to a party since the Yule Ball and she couldn't remember the last muggle party she went to.

A man came up to her. It was Bruce Wayne. "Not the life of the party?" He asked her.

She shook her head,"no, not really."

A orchestra started playing. Bruce smiled at the melody he bowed,"may I have this dance?"

"I suppose so," she took his hand as he kissed it lightly causing her to blush. He took her to the dance floor.

They began dancing to music. "So Hermione, how was your first day at work?" Bruce asked her.

"It was interesting. I meet Batman yesterday," she told him.

He chuckled,"so what did you think of him?"

"A bit arrogant," she answered. Bruce laughed. "Something funny?"

"No it's nothing. I just agree, Batman is an arrogant arse," Bruce replied. She smiled amused.

"So,Bruce how have you been?" She questioned.

"Busy to tell you the truth. Very stressful being me," he told her.

"Must be so hard to be a billionaire," Hermione said sarcastically. She sensed somehow Bruce didn't mean that. He meant something else.

"The problem of being a billionaire is staying a billionaire," he explained.

She laughed.

"One of my best friends was swimming in money, my other best friend lived a life of second hand stuff,"Hermione told him.

Bruce drew her closer,"you are very interesting. Tell me, what did your parents do for a living?"

"They're dentist."

"What are your hobbies?"

Hermione struggled,"reading, studying, sometimes i knit, more reading and throwing myself into danger. Yours?"

"My hobbies are complicated," he responded.

"Mysterious aren't you?" Hermione noticed,"quite like Batman. Both wear mask."

"We all wear mask Hermione," he told her.

A news girl came up to the couple. She examined Hermione,"oh my Bruce, have you already fallen for the new girl?"

They stopped dancing noticing the camera and the microphone to Bruce's lip. He ignored the girl and took Hermione out to the balcony,"sorry about that."

"It's fine I'm use to it," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Everytime I'm seen with a girl, they automatically assume we're dating," he told her really ticked.

Hermione nodded,"I'm not surprised. It's happen to me. Reporters are all just a bunch of bugs." Hermione looked up in the sky to see the dark mark,"impossible. His dead."

Bruce looked up uncertain of what Hermione meant,"are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I have to go. Something came up," she ran out of the party and into the house that was underneath the dark mark to see two dead bodies.

One of them had a wand. Hermione took the wand and turned to a painting of a nundu. Hermione felt her heart beat fast and tears fill her eyes. She took deep breaths. How did this happen? She looked straight into the nundu's eyes.


	4. The News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione turned on the T.V. Of her apartment. It was turned straight on to the news. She began eating her cereal

The news reporter was the news girl from the party. "Bruce Wayne was seen with the beautiful Hermione Granger that arrived to Gotham City only a few days ago. It is also rumoured that Bruce and Hermione had spent time together in the Wayne Manor. Could she be Bruce's new girlfriend? Is this the start of a new love story in Gotham? Bruce and Hermione have refused to make word on these rumours and clear up their relationship," the woman told all the viewers.

Hermione laughed talking to the T.V,"yeah I'm not going to speak about the relationship. Because nothing is going on!" Hermione lied down on the lounge finishing her cereal. Bruce was a nice guy, he was charming and handsome. Very smart and witty. He had a strong voice. Hermione liked him but even if she was crushing on him she couldn't date him not yet. She had thought Ron loved her. She thought that they were going to get married.

"In other news, a strange symbol was in the sky last night over a house. When police found the house there was two dead bodies lying on the ground. The bodies were a married couple. The cause of their death is unknown as they have no marks or signs of toxic in their systems. No one knows what the symbol means or where it came from. If anyone knows anything about it please inform the police," the woman said. Hermione froze she couldn't tell them about the dark mark. It would expose the wizardry world. She turned over she still had the man's wand.

Meanwhile at the Wayne Manor...

Bruce heard Barbara call from the lounge room,"Bruce! You might want to watch this. Bruce sat down in front of the T.V. Next to Barbara and Dick.

"It is also rumoured that Bruce and Hermione had spent time together in the Wayne Manor. Could she be Bruce's new girlfriend? Is this the start of a new love story in Gotham? Bruce and Hermione have refused to make word on these rumours and clear up their relationship," the news lady declared.

Bruce smiled hearing Hermione's name. Dick noticed that,"you're kidding right? You like her!"

"Don't be stupid!"Bruce yelled.

"So you deny it? Come on Bruce, we can tell you think about her all the time. Ask her out in a date!" Barbara suggested.

Bruce folded his arms,"and what? Break up with her like I have with all the other women. I obviously can't be in a relationship."

"In other news, a strange symbol was in the sky last night over a house. When police found the house there was two dead bodies lying on the ground. The bodies were a married couple. The cause of their death is unknown as they have no marks or signs of toxic in their systems. No one knows what the symbol means or where it came from. If anyone knows anything about it please inform the police," the news woman continued. Bruce, Dick and Barbara became more interested in that report.

Back to Hermione...

Harry appeared before her. She ran up hugging him,"Harry!"

She pulled away to see Ron and the Minister of Magic now in the room. She looked at Ron with a small nod.

"Miss Granger, we must discuss a few things," Minister Kingsley told her.

After a few moments if them telling her their plan, she pieced it together. "So you want me to go around playing dress up to fight the deatheaters who are going around killing muggle-borns and blood traitors? While helping Batman?"

Kingsley nodded,"preciously."

Hermione smirked,"i can do that."

* * *

Hermione found herself back on the police station roof watching the Batman Signal. She felt arm touch her shoulder. She turned around seeing the Batman himself.

"No Commissioner Gordon?" Batman asked.

"No Robin and Batgirl?" She questioned back.

"They're having the night off," he replied.

"Gordon is sick," Hermione answered his question.

"So? What's the mission?" Batman asked her. She smiled.

"At the museum, there is a giant robbery. All our police are done there now," Hermione told him. He took note in his mind.

He walked off but Hermione grabbed him,"you alright there?"

"You're forgetting to take me," she said insisting for her to go.

He kissed her cheek softly," I'm not taking you." He left her. She touched her cheek amazed by him.

She took of her clothes to reveal a black suit with a cheetah print down the middle. Hermione put on a mask hiding her hair. She disapparted into night.


	5. Over For Coffee

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

* * *

Hermione found her self inside the museum. The lights were off and no one was around. She assumed Batman wasn't there yet. The only source of light was the police cars's headlights coming through the window. She walked up the stairs turning around to see death eaters hexing cops to the ground.

"Hey! Leave the muggles alone," she told them. The death eaters stared at her and begun laughing.

"Something funny gents? You know what's funny? The fact that Voldemort's dead! " she shouted. The death eaters blasted curses at her. She pulled out her wand blocking them. One missed her and broke an ancient vase. "Oi! You better pay for that!" Hermione began fighting back. All of a sudden a black figure of a man knocked out two of the five death eaters.

Hermione was happy for his help but really didn't want it. Hermione managed to get down two death eaters as well. The black figured moved around punching out the last one. Hermione frozen she realised as he moved into the light he was Batman.

"You're a good fighter. So what superpower do you have?" Batman asked.

"I am Nundu. I only show," she told him putting on a fake American accent.

"Then show me," Batman ordered. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away but Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her in,"at least tell me if your on the good side or the bad side."

"Good. Now will you let me leave?" Hermione reasoned.

"What's a Nundu?" Batman asked her.

"Something that eats bats," Hermione sneered coldly.

"So you're not here to help me?" Batman questioned her further.

"I help with things that you can't help. Step aside before you get hurt Battie," Hermione told him placing a hand on her hip.

Batman laughed,"hey this is my city and you can't just magically show up her and take it from me."

Hermione looked around,"I think I just did."

Batman let her go,"you're not very lady like."

"Good," Hermione smirked.

Hermione looked out of the window to see all the police cars. Hermione looked back at Batman who was surprising still there.

"Will you ever leave me alone?"It was Hermione's turn to ask a question.

"Nope. Lets play twenty one questions," Batman suggested.

"One question each everything we meet."

"Fine, who is it behind the mask?" Hermione quizzed.

Batman moved closer to her,"I'm not really sure anymore. Perhaps who can help me find him."

She folded her arms,"somnias."

"What?" Batman asked confused by her tongue.

"Learn latin," Hermione told him.

"You know what I just might," Batman replied.

Hermione chuckled. Batman finally turned away. She disapparted out of there.

* * *

The next day Hermione was jogging through the park till she accidentally bumped into someone. She hadn't paid much attention to where she was going but more to what happened last night.

"I am so sorry," Hermione apologised to the person she bumped into. She discover the person was Bruce Wayne.

"No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention," Bruce told her, glad to see her.

Hermione smiled,"either was I."

Bruce chuckled. He looked at her clothing,"you have been jogging?"

"Oh, yeah part of my training," Hermione told him. "So how have you been?"

"Yeah, good," Bruce replied. "You?"

"Yes, I'm have been fine," Hermione nodded. Bruce's eyes caught sight of a scar she gained last night.

"What happened?" Bruce asked her worried deeply. The scar was huge.

"You want to go have coffee?" Hermione changed subject.

Bruce nodded upset she changed the subject,"that would be nice."

"Cool, you want to go the the café across the street?"

"We might get spotted," Bruce warned.

"I'm not scared of being seen with you," Hermione told him.

"Yes but I like talking to people in private and not for my conversations to get invaded," Bruce said. Hermione took note of his words.

"Okay I'll take you to mine," Hermione told him.

Hermione took him to her apartment. He looked around studying it. "Nice place," Bruce complimented.

"Thank you," she replied.

He turned to see two massive bookcases filled with non-fiction books,"so you are a bit of a bookworm?"

"I like my studies," Hermione answered. "Do you mind if I get changed?"

Bruce shook his head,"no go ahead."

Hermione opened up a door to her bedroom she looked back at him,"make yourself at home."

Bruce sat on the lounge as Hermione went into her bedroom. Bruce saw that on her coffee table was a stack of newspapers and magazines that had any connection to Batman. Next to the stack was an open notepad with notes. Bruce read them knowing he shouldn't but he did. Hermione came out of her bedroom wearing shorts and a blue top. Bruce looked up at her.

"You look lovely," he told her. She blushed with a slight chuckle.

"I'm wearing a normal t-shirt with a causal blue top," Hermione told him.

"You still look beautiful," Bruce ignored her comment.

"Thank you," Hermione said still blushing as red as a tomato.

Bruce looked down at the magazine," I thought Batman wasn't your favourite person."

"He isn't. But, he fascinates me. A man that dresses up like its Halloween every night and goes around throwing him in situations that may not concern him," Hermione explained,"his bound to have an intriguing life."

"Yes I guess," Bruce muttered. "What do you know of the new heroine Nundu?" Bruce asked.

Hermione smiled,"she fights crime Batman couldn't hope to fight."

Hermione sat down next to Bruce. Bruce looked at her,"what type of crime."

"The new gang that has hit this city isn't like the villains Batman has fought before," Hermione told him.

"You think Batman stands no chance?" Bruce questioned.

"I have faced these people before. They ruin this Earth. They devour your happiness and replace it with fear. They make light turn into darkness. They have power beyond what Batman's reach. They're like human dementors," Hermione said touching her scar.

Hermione's eyes swelled with tears. Bruce placed his finger on her tear. He looked at the tear then at her hand that was touching the sleeve of her shirt.

Bruce pulled up the sleeve,"what did they do to you?"

Hermione swallowed,"Bruce you're a good man don't trouble yourself with me and my problems."

He placed a hand on her leg,"don't say that. If you need help with absolutely anything then tell me. I'm going to protect you."

Hermione touched his hand as smiled. "How do you like your coffee?"

"We don't need coffee," Brice replied. He leaned closer to her just close enough for her to feel his breath. She closed her eyes. He gave her a quick kiss. He pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Hermione gaped as there was a knock on the door. She stood up and answered the door. It was Ron.

"Sorry i don't want any," Hermione responded to his appearance. She slammed the door in his face.

"Hermione let me in!" Ron shouted.

Hermione opened the door,"I have company."

"Please," Ron begged.

Hermione shifted uncomfortable she let her eyes look at Bruce. "We aren't getting back together," she told Ron. "Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of something," Hermione went to close the door.

"Hermione, Ihe did fly all the way to America so I suppose this might be important. I better get going," Bruce said standing up to leave.

"Bruce, please stay," Hermione begged.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked.

"It's none of your business what he is doing here!" Hermione yelled.

"Bruce Wayne, the billionaire. Oh I should have known. You move to Gotham and straight away you start dating a man who so happens to have money that could fill fifty banks. What are you dating him because he can buy you nice things?" Ron asked darkly.

Bruce was offended. Hermione couldn't control herself. "Leave! Go back to your family!" Hermione yelled.

"Jealous because I actually have one?!" Ron shouted.

Hermione slammed the door closed.

Bruce watched her tears and opened the door. He pushed Ron to the ground,"that wasn't acceptable. How dare you? Leave her alone now!"

Hermione went out of her apartment to see Bruce and Ron fighting. "Stop!" Hermione shouted. She stood in front of Bruce,"go home Ron!"

Bruce touched her shoulder. She turned to Bruce,"please go home too."

"Will you be okay?" Bruce asked her.

She nodded,"I'll be fine."

"Fine isn't good," Bruce said.

"I'll be okay Bruce," Hermione replied. Ron walked away.

Bruce looked at her,"I'm sorry about the kiss before."

"Don't be," Hermione told him.

"So his he your...?" Bruce asked before interrupted.

"Once upon a time we were engaged to be married," said Hermione quickly.

"I was wondering of you would like to come over tomorrow night for dinner well it's actually a dinner party," Bruce told her.

"Of course," Hermione accepted the invite.


	6. Bruce's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione knocked on the door of the Wayne Manor. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was tied back into a bun. She held a black purse. Alfred answered the door to see her. He smiled,"Miss Hermione Granger please come in."

Hermione walked into the manor. She turned to Alfred as he closed the door. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say this but Bruce was very anxious about you coming tonight," Alfred told you.

Hermione blushed,"really."

"Yes he made me work twice as much for tonight to make sure everything was perfect. He seems eager to impress you," Alfred finished as he escorted her to the dining room where a crowd of wealthy people were.

"Sorry Alfred, about the work load. It doesn't seem fair," Hermione said pitying the man.

"I wouldn't trade my life for anything," Alfred told her. Alfred watched as Bruce from a distance just noticed Hermione. Alfred smile and looked ant Hermione," I think I shall leave you two alone."

"Alfred what are we celebrating?" Hermione asked him.

"We'll it's Bruce's birthday of course," Alfred told her.

"What? He didn't tell me that," Hermione said,"I don't have a present."

"I don't think Bruce was much up for this dinner party. I believe it was courtesy of my niece," Alfred explained,"he won't care about gifts. I think your presence is all he wants at the moment."

Bruce made his way to Alfred and Hermione. "What have you been talking about?"

"You," Hermione replied smiling.

"Only good things I hope," Bruce returned the smile.

"What can we say bad about?" Hermione asked. Bruce chuckled. "Happy birthday," Hermione touched his arm.

"Well thank you," Bruce thanked her happily.

Alfred nodded,"I guess I better go back to work."

"Alright Alfred," Bruce replied.

Hermione watched Alfred leave them. She turned back to Bruce. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? Now I haven't got you a present," Hermione complained.

"You being is already satisfying,"Bruce told her.

"Well thank you for inviting me," Hermione thanked him.

"What can I say, with you I would just have to make an appeal," Bruce told her. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "You're a very intriguing woman and always leave me dumbfounded. How could i resist. May I say you look even more attractive in black," Bruce said looking at her dress.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered.

"I must introduce you to everyone," Bruce said.

"Please don't," Hermione begged.

"Come on they'll love you," Bruce declared.

He took her over to a tall brunette man. Hermione instantly recognised him from the wanted posters in Diagon Ally. The man widened his eyes noticing who she was.

"Mr-" Bruce began to introduce them.

"Mathew, Mr Mathew. We have met before," Hermione told Bruce.

She turned back to the man giving him a cold stare. He was a death eater.

"Dinner is served!" Bruce suddenly yelled. Hermione noticed Alfred had just whispered in his ear.

Bruce ushered Hermione to the table and pulled out her seat. "Thanks," Hermione responded as everyone stared at them.

They began eating dinner. Bruce sat at the front of the table at an angle from Hermione.

"So Miss Granger will you be going back to England?" an old woman from right asked her.

"Oh, yes. Soon I would hope," Hermione answered. Bruce heard her.

"Have you been to the museum yet?" Barbara asked from across the table.

Hermione nodded,"yes. So unfortunate that vase broke."

"Oh yes, I forgot where that vase came from," the elder woman said.

"It came from Rome," Hermione told her. "It had latin written all over it," Hermione explained.

"You know latin?" Bruce asked intrigued.

"It's my second language," Hermione smiled knowing it was strange. Bruce gave her a strange look.

After desert was finished and so was the small talk around the table. Hermione got up and went up to the death eater,"I think we need to talk."

The death eater nodded darkly and got up from the chair. Hermione took him to away from the room.

"It looks like Miss Granger has found herself a man," the old woman said. Bruce lifted his eyes. Barbara looked at him.

Bruce got up quickly leaving the room . He went passed an open door to see Hermione and Mr Mathew bashing each other up. Two sticks lied on the ground. Hermione was bleeding tremulously.

Hermione pushed Mr Mathew to the floor and pulled out a dagger outing it over the man's heart,"who are you working for?"

"I'll never tell," the man responded coldly laughing,"Mudblood!"

Hermione went to stab him but Bruce yelled,"don't!"

Hermione looked at Bruce. There was a sense of fear in her eyes. "I don't need your help!" She shouted.

"If you kill him you will regret it," Bruce claimed. Hermione dropped the dagger on the floor and bursted into tears.

A few hours later, Hermione was sitting by one of the fireplaces of Wayne Manor. Dick was fast asleep and Barbara was back at her apartment. Bruce poured her a glass of wine. She drunk it slowly, still upset over before. She was nearly paralysed. Bruce sat down next to her.

"If it makes you feel any better I know how it feels," Bruce told her,"my parents were killed right in front of me when I was a boy. I never got over it. I was so angry, I still won't get over it and I'm still angry."

Hermione placed he head on his shoulder,"I have nearly died hundreds of times. Something or someone always is trying to kill me. Ever since i was eleven. My parents live in Australia. They have amnesia and don't remember me." Bruce held her hand.

Hermione stared at his lips and placed her lips on them. He kissed back gently. The kiss became steamier and more passionate after a few seconds. It was filled with sparks and nothing Hermione had ever felt before.

Bruce ended up carrying her to his bed. He took off his jacket.

Bruce looked over to see the bat signal. He looked at his watch and shouted,"dammit!"

Hermione looked at him,"what?"

"I have to do something. There's this big business offer," Bruce told her. He put is jacket back on and froze,"just stay here." Bruce left the room quickly. Hermione frowned noticing the bat signal.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione screamed. She got up fixing herself up. She picked up her purse and ran out off the room. She ran to the front door to see Alfred there staring at her.

"Alfred! Um can you please tell Bruce that I'm not in a position to start anything. It's not him, it really isn't him. It just everything is changing and I just need time," Hermione said,"also tell him that he should stay faraway from me. It's for his own good."

"I'll pass the message," Alfred told her.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled rushing out of the door.


End file.
